


Szósta

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Szósta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



— Tony? — Pepper wychyliła się przez drzwi, zmuszając Starka do podniesienia wzroku znad przeglądanych dokumentów. — Masz gościa.

Mężczyzna zdjął na chwilę okulary, by potrzeć zmęczone oczy.

_Kolejny…_

Nasunął okulary ponownie na nos, uznając to za całą odpowiedź.

— Tony — syczy kobieta ponaglająco. — Masz gościa.

— Jestem zajęty — ucina Stark, ponownie zagłębiając się w papierach. — Powiedz, żeby przyszedł jutro.

_Albo nigdy_ , dodał w myślach, próbując skupić się na skaczących mu przed oczami literkach.

Pepper tylko westchnęła ciężko i wyszła z pomieszczenia, wpychając na swoje miejsce czekającą Rogers.

Steph zarumieniła się lekko i wzruszyła ramionami na całą tą bezceremonialność.

— Jest szósta — mruknęła na swoją obronę.


End file.
